Forever Loving You
by Ciao Bellas
Summary: He threatened to kill her...what happens in the aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is the new story I mentioned Don't worry! I think how it's going to go is that I will complete Public Affair, then The Unexpected, then this one. I am pretty sure that's how it's going to play out, but I'm not positive, for all I know, I might finish The Unexpected first. So, I hope you enjoy this.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"You are not even funny." Sam laughed walking into her new apartment talking on her cell phone to her new gal pal Maxie. She flipped on her light absently, not bothering to look around, nobody but Maxie really knew where she lived anyway.

"Do you want to go shopping on my next day off?" Maxie's tinkling voice asked. She herself was on her way to Sam's to have a girl's night of Spenser lady bashing and junk food. That, plus girlie movies galore made this the ultimate girls night in.

"Yeah definitely. Where did you have in mind?" Sam asked, holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder, digging through her bad looking for her pocket book.

"New York." Maxie shrugged, or at least Sam assumed she had shrugged.

"New York City?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure. I think I can arrange that." Sam smiled finally locating her missing item. She opened it up and began pulling out credit cars one by one, "Hurry and get here so we can burn all traces of Jason's money." Sam said lying all of the credit cars side by side in a row on her small desk.

"You're sure you don't hate him?" Maxie asked skeptically.

"No Maxie. I don't hate him. He hates me though. I could commit suicide right now and he wouldn't care,"

"Oh. I don't know about that princess." A sinister voice breathed into her ear. Sam whipped around and came face to face with a man with sparkling green eyes, his face incased in a ski mask.

"What the hell?!" she screamed. Without second thought she smacked him on the side of the head, throwing all of her weight into it.

"Sam?!" Maxie yelled through the phone, having heard the voice and Sam's violent reaction.

Running for the door Sam almost made it out before the man grabbed her by the hair forcing her back into his body. "Let go of me!" she screeched in fury, panic, and pain.

"Not a chance princess. You'll be our nice little message to Corinthos and Morgan. Maybe you're mangled body outside Morgan's apartment door will do the trick," he murmured into her ear before licking it. "Though that will be a shame. Your pretty little face and rocking body. Maybe I'll have a little fun with you first."

One arm was around her waist and the other was still wrapped up tightly in her hair. Sam forced her lower body up, slamming the soles of her feet into the door, causing both of them to topple backwards.

"Go to hell!" she screamed running for her bedroom door.

"Oh no you don't you little bitch," he growled forcing himself up and knocking papers and pictures over in the process.

Sam had made it to her bedroom and had closed the door and was trying to lock it when he forced his weight into it full force, causing her to fall flat on her back just inches from her bed. He straddled her petite waist and forced her shoulders down.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, pounding his chest with her balled up fists.

"You told me to go to hell. Honey, I'm living one," he said forcefully, attacking her neck with his slimy lips as she screamed and fought to get away. Using her hands, she scrambled desperately to find something to use as a weapon. Her hands came into contact with her phone's cord. She tugged down on it as hard as she could. As the phone hot the man in the back of the head, she shoved him off of her, her back hitting her nightstand, causing a picture of her and Kristina to topple over and the glass to shatter.

"You're going to pay for that." He said in a dangerously low voice. He charged at her and then she saw black.

"Sam?!' Maxie screamed running into Kelly's at lightning speed. The few occupants of the popular diner looked up at her in interest. She ignored them and ran the stairs two at a time determined to get to her best friend. The door to Sam's apartment was thrown open and Maxie rushed in/

"Sam?" she cried, panic choking her and making her tear up and fat tears to fall down her cheeks. The apartment was in complete disarray. Papers, pictures, and furniture were strewn about and knocked over randomly. After her first startled glance, she ignored it and made her way through the mess looking for any sign of Sam.

"Sam?' she called continuing to panic. She suddenly felt another presence in the room and turned around and came eye to eye with icy baby blues.

"What did you do? She screamed hysterical, "Where is she!? What did you do to her?" she threw herself at Jason, pounding every inch of him her small fame could reach. "Give me back my best friend! Give her back!"

"What are you talking about?" Jason demanded, trying to block himself from the petite blondes blows.

"Oh don't act dumb! Though that may be a stretch for you. I heard the voice on the phone. It was you! Where is she?!"

"Maxie what are you talking about? What happened to Sam?" Jason asked grabbing her shoulders and keeping her at arms length.

"You seriously don't know?" Maxie asked, stilling in his grasp.

"No. Now what happened."

"We were talking on the phone, I was coming over, we were going to have a girls night in and burn the credit cards you paid for. I asked if she hated you, shje said no but you hated her, a creepy voice said he didn't know about that, I heard Sam scream. Then a lot of commotion and then the line went dead. I rushed here and probably broke about a gazillion laws to do so, and found you here. What would you conclude, 'Stone Cold'." Maxie finished, pacing back and forth.

Jason ran a hand over his face. He had threatened to kill her and now she was gone.

"Call the police."

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

So, what did you think?

Heather


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my darlings! You guys have been uber patient for this update and I deeply appreciate it. I do heart this story, almost as much as I heart Public Affair…and I do love that one. And thank you guys so so much for all of the wonderful reviews. They made my day!

Heather

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGGH

Three months passed. Months full of false leads, dead ends, threats, headaches, and frustrated tears. Though everybody else had all but given up hope of Sam being alive, Maxie refused to give up. She knew her best friend and knew that she was a fighter. At the moment she was looking at a picture of her and Sam sipping a cup of coffee at Kelly's. She heard the door chime and felt the hairs on the back of hr neck stand up.

"Nothing."

"I figured." She said smiling sadly, not glancing up from the picture. It was taken by Sam the day that she had given Maxie the sea shell and each were kissing a side of it, looking into the camera innocently. Maxie had very few pictures of her and Sam but this one was her favorite. Jason took a seat next to her and gazed at the picture.

"That's cute." He said.

"Thanks." She nodded slowly, still not looking at him. "Do you need a picture of her to show around? I have some."

"Sam cleaned out all traces of herself from the penthouse, but I have a picture of her still." He said, taking out his wallet. He opened it and slowly withdrew the picture of them in the penthouse on the couch, with his gun pointed at the camera, and Sam smiling widely.

"Another favorite." Maxie smiled at it, finally looking at Jason.

"Oh my God!" a woman behind them at a near by table exclaimed. The duo turned just in time to see a battered, bloody, brunette fall to the ground, just inside the door.

"Sam?!" Maxie screamed, going to the ladies side lightning fast. She gently turned her over and tears sprang to her eyes as her blue ones met Sam's beautiful mocha ones.

"Sam! Oh thank God you're alive!" Maxie smiled, tears leaking out all over her face. Jason gently ebbed hr away from Sam and scooped her up into his arms. She gazed at him and began glancing around her, her eyes moving quickly as if trying to gain focus.

"Jason." She breathed before her eyes tolled into the back of her head and her eyes fluttered shut, her head falling back, exposing her neck. He frowned as he saw what looked vaguely like fingerprints marking her pale pale skin.

"Let's go. We're going to GH." He told Maxie, holding Sam tightly to his body.

"We need some help over here!" Maxie yelled leading the way into the emergency room, Jason trailing behind her, Sam wrapped up in his arms. Elizabeth looked up from the nurses station at the commotion. Who the hell was that? She and other nurses rushed to the two and put the mystery lady on a stretcher. Hmm. If you cleaned up the blood, bruises, and scrapes that almost looked like…

"Her names Samantha McCall." Maxie told Patrick who had come rushing up to all of them. "Sam?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, yes Sam." Jason said impatiently, "Help her." He demanded.

"Any idea what's wrong with her?" Patrick asked going into his doctor mode. He slipped into it so easily; it surprised a few of the nurses.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in thee months. He snapped, annoyed with the questions. Why weren't they doing anything to help her?

"I think she may have been raped." Maxie said frowning uncomfortably. All of them stopped and looked at her.

"What makes you think that?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"Look at her arms and ankles, Lizbitch. She's been bound if those marks are anything to go by. 20 bucks says if you open her legs and look at her thighs there will be finger marks."

"Do you want to come into the examination room with her?" Patrick asked, beginning to move Sam along again.

"Yes!" Maxie said rushing along them "I'll come back with an update!" she called to Jason before she disappeared..

Elizabeth turned to him slowly, after the others had taken Sam into examination.

"So…Sam." She said.

"Yeah. Sam."

Sonny and Carly rushed into the waiting room both having got calls from Jason. They knew that he and Maxie found Sam and were now awaiting news from the doctors. Sam had regained consciousness and saw all of the male doctors surrounding her and began screaming so hysterically that the doctors had to sedate her. Maxie had been sent out into the waiting room with Jason.

"Hey." Carly said breathing heavily, "Any news?"

"Nothing yet." Jason answered accepting a hug from her.

"Here Patrick comes." Maxie said standing up immediately.

"Well, there's some good news and there's quite a bit of bad news. I suggest you all sit." He told them all grimly. Why was it never easy? And why did it not get easier with experience? Jason and Maxie looked at each other and both drew in a deep breath.

"Bad news." They said simultaneously. Over the last three months they had formed a mutual bond of fear and concern.

"Ok, for starters, Maxie was right. Sam was raped. Repeatedly from the looks of it, possibly even ganged raped. Not only that but she was beaten up pretty badly. And on top of that she appears to be in deep severe shock, and we have no clue how that is going to affect her mentally. We won't know until she wakes up."

"Can we see her?" Maxie asked, gripping her seat so tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

"One at a time." Patrick smiled, "Jason, you want to go first?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times as he did a mental battle in his head that was obvious to everybody in the room.

"I'll go." Maxie said standing up and rushing towards her best friends room, before anybody could say anything. As soon as she walked into the door she saw Sam's eyes open and looking around. Exhaling a sigh of relief, Maxie hurried over to hr and smiled through her tears of joy. "Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked tucking a piece of Sam's dark hair behind her ear. She was so pale. So so pale.

"Fine. How's my baby?" Sam answered and asked in the same breath.

Sam?

Pregnant?

….What?!

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGBHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Damn, do I work the cliffhangers or what? If anybody can guess what the hell is going on I will give those people a treat! Hope you enjoyed!

Heather


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it feels like I haven't written on this story in about six months…oh wait

Wow, it feels like I haven't written on this story in about six months…oh wait. LOL! I'm sorry guys. This story has gotten the most reviews that any of my stories has ever gotten…I think that there is 33 on and it's only two chapters! So, I'm super psyched that you guys love it so much. SO, after a long wait (though not as long as the wait for The Unexpected) here is chapter three of Forever Loving You.

"Um, excuse me," Maxie smiled, in fake happiness, slowly backing out of the room. As soon as she was into the hallway, she angrily stomped back towards the waiting area. Before she arrived, she heard Carly's angry voice; "That's the good news? She fought like hell? What kind of good news is that?"

"Patrick!" Maxie yelled in fury, catching the attention of everybody present. "She's pregnant?"

Elizabeth, who had been listening from the nurse's station, spit out her coffee.

"What?" Jason asked in shock and pain. They couldn't conceive a baby out of love, but she got pregnant from a brutal attack the she had fought off?

"Um, she's not." Patrick said in confusion.

"She just asked how her baby was." Maxie said forcefully. "How do you explain that?"

It hit Jason like a ton of bricks. He got up and rushed to Sam's room as quickly as his feet could carry him. As soon as he saw her his heart shattered into a million pieces. She was so pale it actually scared him. Her eyes clashed with his when he entered the room, and actually lit up as she drank him in. Her hair lay lifeless and tangled, framing her white face.

"Jason," she smiled at him. "What happened? Is the baby ok?" she asked, her smile fading.

"Sam, what month is it?" Jason asked, making no effort to walk all the way into the room. He was afraid to get near her, afraid to hurt her, or worse, have her hurt him.

"May," she answered, cocking her head, a piece of hair falling into her face.

"Year?" he asked; his heart sinking slowly.

"2004. Jason, why are you being so weird?"

"I'll be right back." He answered before rushing out of the room, "Jason!" she called, "Gah, why are these damn people being so strange?" she asked nothing in particular.

"She thinks it's May 2004." Jason told the group. "She thinks she's pregnant with Lila."

Carly flopped down on the couch in shock. "So she knows us, but the past us? She doesn't remember the double one-night stands? Or Lila, or that Alexis is her mother? Your memory loss? Hawaii…Elizabeth having your baby." Carly rambled on stoically.

"Or the multiple rapes." Jason offered helpfully. "What do we do?" he asked Patrick.

"You need to briefly fill her in on all that has happened. All of it. Manny, the affairs, the fights, everything. Just make sure you play up the good stuff. Because…damn you people have been through some crazy shit. I'm sure it'll all come back to her regardless, but I don't want some of it to be a shock."

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Sam stared at everybody who filled her room one by one.

"What?" she asked, confused at the somberness of them all.

"Honey, we've got quite a bit to tell you." Maxie said sitting on the bed, gently placing her hands on Sam's legs. "God, where do we even start?" she struggled. Sonny, Carly, and Jax sat on the small couch at the end of the foot of the bed and Jason sat in the chair next to her. Alexis filled the doorway with Nikolas and Emily.

"We'll each take a turn." Alexis suggested, moving as Elizabeth made her way into the room. Almost involuntarily, Maxie and Carly glared, and Sam felt her own face moving into a look of contempt and disgust. Then she looked surprised, as if she couldn't figure out why she would hate Liz.

"You go first Maxie." Jason said quietly.

"Ok, well, you and I are best friends." Maxie smiled sadly. Sam cocked her head and looked confused.

"Um, it's November 2007." Carly offered softly.

"What?" Sam gasped, "No, it's May 2004."

"You're not pregnant." Jax said, looking down at the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes. "You had a baby girl who was still born in November of 2004."

"Why are you lying!?" Sam cried, smacking the bed with her fists. "I am pregnant! I am! It's May."

"Sam."

The one word, so softly spoken, made her stop in the middle of her fit. He caught Maxie's eye and nodded, taking out his wallet, while Maxie dug through her purse. Maxie drew out her pictures first, and handed them to Sam. The three pictures made her eyes water. It was Maxie's favorite picture with the sea shell. The two of them doing the Charlie's Angels pose. Then, one taken by Maxie, of the two of them sticking out their tongues. San flipped the pictures over and stared at the dates. She looked questioningly at Jason; taking the picture from his outstretched hand. She took a glance at it and threw her head back against her pillow, a bitter laugh escaping her lips.

"Me and you? Now I know you're lying." She said, staring at the picture, drinking it all in. It was the gun picture again.

"Um, no, he's not." Alexis smiled as she stepped forward and handed Sam another picture. It was a heavy silver frame with a heart resting in the center, on the top. Encased in the beautiful frame was a picture of she and Jason, their foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I took that picture." Carly said, pointing vaguely at it and clearing her throat. "You guys were in your own little world and you looked so happy. I just had to take a picture. Later, after I had gotten the film developed, you just had to have it;" she chuckled softly. "I gave it to you and you went out and bought that frame the same day."

"Are we friends?" Sam asked near tears.

"When we want to be." Carly shrugged.

Sam inhaled a deep breath and moved her to the side, shutting her eyes. Something was struggling to come to the front of her mind. In her minds eye she saw Carly yelling at a nameless face. _"You're the one night stand that wouldn't leave!"_  
_  
_"One night stand that wouldn't leave?" Sam asked.

"You remember that?" Carly gasped, smiling.

"Were you talking to me?" she asked, frowning severely.

"What? Oh no, no, no, no. I was talking to," she began before she got elbowed by Sonny and Jax, "somebody else." She said through clenched teeth, before elbowing both men in their sides, discretely.

"Can you remember anything else?" Maxie asked.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Chapter Three is complete!

Yay. My back hurts now though lol.

I love you guys!

Heather


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Ok, so I'd like to ask you all a question. I'm going to finish ALL of my GH stories. I'd like to know which one you'd like finished first since I'm taking this one story at a time. You're options are:  
The Unexpected  
Infinite Shades of Grey  
Forever Loving You  
or  
Public Affair.

I'll leave this little poll open for a day then tally the votes up.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Loving You:

Here is a chapterette for my second most reviewed currently, and my third most reviewed ever. I did type this up once before tonight and that draft was amazing if I do say so myself and my computer ATE it somehow. Needless to say, I am a little peeved since I know this version isn't going to be as good. But, alas, what can you do. I want to apologize, one) for my lack of updating and two) for my complete lack of knowing where I am going with this story since it has been _that _long. Keep in mind that this was back in 2007 so I have forgotten most of what has happened. So, there are bound to be some history rewrites. So, just keep in mind that what you have read thus far is what has happened and everything else on the show…hasn't. Okay, time to write this bitch. For a second time.

Could she remember anything else? She was having trouble remembering anything. Of concentrating on anything other than the several emotions that were swirling through her. The ones that she could easily pinpoint were confusion, desperation, and anger. She was best friends with Maxie Jones? She had a strange sort of frenemie relationship with Carly. She and Jason actually had a _real _relationship. She was having a difficult time grasping any of these concepts. None of it felt real to her. Her hand fluttered down to her stomach. It was flat and empty, causing a hollow feeling to take place where her heart was thumping. That was what hurt the most. Her baby girl was gone. The beautiful, precious, innocent life that she was carrying was gone as if she had never even existed.

The silence echoing in the room caught her attention and she opened her eyes, looking at everyone who was staring back at her. Having these people, many of whom she didn't even know why she mattered to, made her massively uncomfortable. She swallowed, trying to think of something to say. Perhaps sensing her discomfort, Maxie cleared her throat and stood, bringing all eyes to her.

"Okay, I think everyone should leave now." She said surveying the room. "I think it would be best if Sam could spend some girl time with me." She paused, "And you."She said pointing to Carly. Carly looked at the younger blonde with an incredulous shock, a feeling Sam could share with her.

Nobody was moving. Maxie stiffened her spine so that she appeared-slightly- taller than she actually was. "What are you people waiting for?" she demanded, placing a hand on her hip. "Think of how Sam must be feeling right now. She doesn't remember anything and forcing the issue isn't going to do any good. She needs her best friend and her…" she paused looking at Carly. "…Carly."

"Maxie." Jason began, not standing as the others began to file out, grumbling as they left.

"I'll speak to you in the hall, Jason." Was all the petite young woman said as she waited for everyone to leave the room.

Alexis hesitated at the doorway, looking back at Sam with a watery smile. "I'll be back in a little while, sweetheart."

Sam blinked at her in confusion, offering her a small polite smile. A spasm of pain crossed Alexis's face as she turned and exited the small room. The remaining four could hear the clack of her heels as she left them in silence and headed towards the waiting room. Sam looked at the remaining three people who stood awkwardly in the room, none of them speaking or really looking at each other or herself.

With a sigh, Maxie grabbed a hold of Jason's leather jacket clad arm and hauled him towards the door, offering Sam a quick smile as she exited. "I'll be right back." She said, closing the door softly behind her.

Carly looked after the pair as if she wished she could join them and escape the awkwardness of the room. Of the entire situation. Sam tried to put together any situation where she and Carly could be friends "when they needed to be." She was drawing a complete blank.

With a sigh, Carly flopped into the chair by Sam's hospital bed that Jason had just vacated. "Damn, I wish I had some wine. Or some chocolate. It's going to be a long night."

Sam snorted. That was an understatement if she ever heard one.

Jason waited until Maxie had shut the door before he began speaking. "I don't understand why you would want me to leave. I've been looking for her just as long as you have." He said, making sure to keep his voice low so as not to disturb the two women in the room.

"Look, Carly and Sam have a special, 'I hate Elizabeth' bond. The same bond Sam and I share, which now that I'm thinking about it, I'm wondering why Carly and I never compared notes and plotted together before." She babbled, before stopping after catching Jason's mildly irritated look. She sighed, feeling the exhaustion already rolling in and catching up with her. "Not, that I would tell her any of that. Okay, did you see the way she reacted when you told her that you and she had a relationship? It wasn't exactly heartwarming. I am not going to tell her everything , but I am planning on telling the basics. Like the fact that she has a mother and two sisters who she loves. I'm going to catch her up on politics and fashion." Her nose wrinkled, "God, she probably thinks that those hideous puffball skirts are still in style."

Jason could feel the headache that he had been trying so hard to keep at bay start to slip in. "Maxie."

She cut him off again, a habit that he was really going to have to break her of one of these days. She rubbed at her forehead with the tips of her fingers as if trying to rub the tension of her head. She hadn't wanted to do this.

"Look, I didn't want to say this but let's face facts, Jason." She looked up at him in an exhausted, but stern manner which shouldn't have been as effective as it was, "The last time you saw Sam, you threatened kill her because of Elizabeth. And I know that she doesn't remember that right now, nor am I going to tell her, but do you really want to maybe trigger something like that right now. She's struggling right now. She doesn't remember anything. Carly and I are going to catch her up in the best way I can possibly figure out. I know you feel bad beneath that cold exterior that you attempt to put off. I get that you want to…I don't know…bond with her again. But now is not the time. You need to go home and get some sleep. You are no help to her tonight."

Jason continued to hesitate so she tried one more time.

"Plus, the fact that she is probably having an aversion to males right now is probably another good reason for you to stay away for tonight until Carly and I can talk to her some."

Despite every one of his instincts demanding that he not stray ten feet away from Sam, he could see that she had valid points. Sam probably did have a natural aversion to men in general right now.

As much as it killed him he nodded his assent. Maxie eyed him critically, looking for any sign that he was lying to her. Apparently appeased by what she found in his face, she nodded and left him with a quiet good night. She quietly walked back into the room, the door falling back with a thud that seemed too loud to Jason's ears. With a frustrated sigh, he turned and made his way past the waiting room. He didn't want to take the elevators and took the stairs feeling the need to burn of energy despite his exhaustion. He didn't want to be alone tonight, didn't want to go back to his empty penthouse right now.

Making a decision, he hurried into his SUV and started up the large vehicle. With no conscious thought, he began driving, his car turning automatically towards the graveyard.


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Loving You: Chapter Six

Maxie shut the door behind her, cringing when it closed with a bang that sounded loud in the quietness of the room. She didn't like leaving Jason out in the hallway, but she knew in her heart that Sam needed her and Carly right now. Jason and Sam's history was so complicated, things were rarely simple with them.

And now with Sam not remembering any of it, things had gone from complicated to so ridiculously out of this world out of control, she didn't even know where to start.

She looked at Carly and Sam who were both looking at her, wondering why she was simply standing just inside the room. With a quick smile, she made her way to the chair that Carly was sitting in and sat on the arm of it. Before she could fully perch on it, Carly abruptly stood up, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the door.

"We're going to go get that wine and chocolate I mentioned," Carly said, throwing a glance over to Sam who was looking at them with a puzzled look. She opened her mouth to say something before something flashed in her eyes, and she simply nodded, her mouth closing.

"We shouldn't leave her by herself!" Maxie protested as Carly dragged her down the hallway and towards the elevators.

They spotted Elizabeth and their faces scrunched in identical scowls as the nurse looked at them with an eyeroll.

She made her way towards the two blondes.

"Christ," Carly said looking at the elevator doors, willing them with her mind to just fucking open already. This day was hell already. It was bad enough that Elizabeth had dained it upon herself to bring her sorry ass into Sam's room in the first place. Now she was actually going to try to talk to Maxie and herself. The frigid bitch just never learned.

When the tiny brunette mom made it to them, she pasted a sympathetic smile onto her face, "How is she?" she asked, as if she even really gave a shit.

Maxie made no move to hide her contempt for the other woman. Quite literally, that was what she was.

"It is no business of yours if she is alive and breathing or dead in the ground, Elizabeth. It's not like you actually care. The only thing you're truly interested in is how soon Jason will forget about Sam and get back to flicking your happy button." She snarled. The emotions of the day were too much for her, and right now, bashing Elizabeth felt like a great way for her to let off a little steam. Whore bashing was usually very cathartic. And she knew that some people thought her to be a whore, but at least she didn't run off and shine her halo at every opportunity and then as soon as wives/girlfriends/fiances/significant others turned their backs, open up her vagina like it was a free for all.

"And let me tell you something, you homewrecking bitch..."

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle?" Elizabeth asked, her perfectly plucked eyebrow arching in a condescending manner, "Wasn't it you that slept with my husband and got him hooked on drugs? In fact, you could even say that you're the reason that I slept with Jason in the first place." Elizabeth smiled, already liking where this was going. She had never quite thought about it that way before, "Yes, think about it. If Lucky had never cheated on me with you, I never would have slept with Jason."

Carly decided to step in, and scoffed, "Oh, please." she rolled her eyes. "You had been sneaking around, meeting up with Jason for months before you finally opened your legs like it was a buffet. Only difference was, Jason didn't go back for seconds until his relationship with Sam was already dead in the water thanks to 'babies breath Elizabeth.' If you hadn't have told Jason that the little spawn you were holding over everybodies heads was his, he wouldn't have taken a second look at your skanky ass in any way other than friendship."

"Jason and I share a bond that you and Jason will never have, Carly." Elizabeth said, stepping up and getting into the face of the blonde amazon. "We share a baby. A baby you will never give him, and one that Sam never can."

Carly pushed Elizabeth out of her face, and when she was within arms reach, Maxie slapped the smirk right off of her face. Elizabeth let out a yelp and grabbed her cheek, an angry flush already taking up residence on her normally fair parlor.

Maxie's voice dropped really low and she stepped toe to toe with Elizabeth, pointing a finger into the older woman's face. "I cannot wait until Sam remembers everything and gets well enough to kick your fucking bony ass to the ground. Stay away from Sam, stay away from Carly, stay away from me." she gave Liz's nose a poke, her voice dropping even lower, a menacing tone seeping through, "And if you know what's good for you, stay away from Jason."

Elizabeth visibly stiffened, pulling herself up to her full, unimpressive height, "Are you threatening me?" she ground out between clenched teeth. How dare this sniveling slut try to threaten her?

"Damn right I'm threatening you." Maxie growled, finally pulling away from Liz and stepping onto the elevator that Carly had held open for her. She got in and leaned next to the older blonde, leaning against the handrail.

Carly looked up from fiddling with her blue shirt and pointed to Maxie, keeping her eyes trained on the whiny nurse. "Whatever she says goes double for me. So, if she did in fact threaten you, she may have the willpower to do it, but I have the resources." she smiled a sinister smile, "Have a great night, babies breath."

The steel doors shut, closing them off from Elizabeth's lovely impersonation of a fish.

Carly's smile fell and she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Stupid bitch." she muttered at the same time as Maxie did. The two met eyes and grinned a tiny smile, neither of them feeling enough energy to force out an actual laugh.

During the short ride to Kelly's, where Carly had decided to pick up some actual food instead of chocolate and wine, Maxie filled her in on her conversation with Jason.

"What do you mean you swore to him that we wouldn't tell her anything about the town baby dispenser? Of course we're going to tell her." Carly demanded as they entered the small dining establishment and made their way to the counter. She leaned against it, flashing the waitress behind the counter a smile. She placed an order of three burgers, fries, vanilla shakes, and diet cokes.

Maxie snorted, "Yeah, diet. Because we wanna be healthy about it."

"Exactly." When the red-headed waitress went into the kitchen to put their order in Carly turned back to the petite blonde, "We're telling her." she said firmly, ignoring Maxie shaking her head before the sentence could fully come out of her mouth.

"I promised Jason that I wouldn't say anything and that I would make sure you wouldn't either."

Carly waved that off with a flick of her wrist, rolling her eyes, and tossing her blonde locks. "First of all, you don't speak for me. I make my down decisions. Second of all, Jason knows me better than that. If I truly wanted to tell Sam, which I do, he knows I would find a way to tell her, which I will."

The waitress came back and placed the bags down while Carly handed her the credit card she held in her hand. She signed the credit slip, placing a generous tip on the receipt, and giving it back to her.

Maxie grabbed the two brown bags off of the counter while Carly grabbed the cup holders. "Well, hey, I tried." Maxie said as Carly called a good bye over her should to the Mike who had come out from the back.

Carly laughed, opening the door for Maxie to exit in front of her, the cool night air nipping at them. "You call that trying?" she asked, pressing the unlock button to her SUV.

Maxie grinned evilly, "Not at all. But you're going to do it anyway, and how does Jason expect me to stop the all powerful Carly Corinthos-Jax?"

The duo reentered the room where Sam was staring up at the ceiling not saying a word. She looked at them as they came in and sat up, staring at them curiously. "No wine?" she asked cracking a small smile.

"No, better." Maxie said, holding up the bag of food, "We brought actual food for you. You should have seen the fit Epiphany threw trying to prevent us from bringing this back here."

Carly sat back down in the chair closest to the bed and handed Sam a shake. "We've got all of the essentials. Carb crap, sweet crap, and hamburgers. Because that is a critical part of the food chain."

Maxie scoffed, rolling her eyes and handing Sam and Carly straws, "And then a diet coke."

Sam took a sip of the carbonated drink, grinning around the straw, "Because we're trying to be healthy about this?" she asked.

The young blonde smiled, "That's what I said."

Carly took a handful of fries and began munching on them, passing around the bag to the other two women allowing them to grab their food from within it. Once they were all settled and happily eating (Sam made a remark about feeling like she hadn't eaten in days) Carly opened up the discussion for negotiations...or rather the discussion for Sam's questions.

"What do you want to know first?" she asked, taking a heavy pull of her vanilla shake and shivering against the icy smoothness of it.

This question threw Sam. She knew what she wanted to know first, how on Earth she and Jason had possibly ended up as anything outside of friends, but she didn't want to ask at the same time. Everything was confusing her, down to the fact that she was sitting here having a meal with two women, one she could barely remember ever acknowledging and the other she knew for a fact hated her...or did she. So, she started with that. "How did we end up friends?" she asked. She watched as the two women exchanged a glance, as if communicating without words. Maxie's eyebrows raised and Carly glared at her before she finally conceded with a sigh.

"Sam, the thing is." she paused, her head tilting to the side as her eyes squinted in concentration as she tried to find the right words to say. When she spoke again, it all came out in unsure, languid way. "The truth of the matter boils down to everything kind of beings with you and Jason. You guys were more like on entity instead of two separate people. You were so engrossed in each others lives, and let's face it, Port Charles is kind of incestuous. So, we all became intertwined due to...happenings with you guys and people that we have in common."

Sam looked at her through sharp eyes, "And that answers absolutely nothing." she said.

Carly nodded, swallowing her food and pointing at Maxie with a french fry, "She has an excellent point."

"Well, then you figure out how to tell her!" Maxie snapped, snatching the fry out of Carly's hand and stuffing it into her mouth.

"How about you just start at the beginning?" Sam suggested, wishing to just get to the point.

Carly wiped her hands on her pants and leaned forward, deciding to just give her the Readers Digest version. "Okay, I'm going to give you the short version and at the end you can ask me any and all questions, alright."

Sam nodded her acceptance, having a feeling this was going to be the best she could hope for at this point in time.

"Okay, so in November of 2004 you lost Lila. It was tragic. A sad day for everyone. But luckily, the stem cells from your child was able to save Alexis Davis' daughter Kristina."

Sam flinched, not sure if that was actually supposed to bring comfort to her. Her daughter had to die, but another's got to live. She tried to push away the anger from the statement and focus on what Carly was saying.

"You and Jason got together shortly after that.I'm not sure how exactly, but it just seemed that one day, boom. You were together, as a couple. And together in a big way. You two were in the process of adopting a child who you had named Hope because the mother was a teenage runaway who Courtney, may she rest in peace, took after that, Jason proposed."

Sam opened her mouth in surprise about Courtney's death, but Carly silenced her with a look, "Anyway, the mother changed her mind and you were, of course, devastated. You brought her to court and and everything but in the end, Hope was placed with Bridget and her grandmother. Fast forward, you and Jason were more or less fine, I mean even when he lost his memory and couldn't remember you, he proposed to you again."

Sam's jaw dropped again, preparing to ask a question, but Maxie shushed her, listening to Sam and Jason's history intently. How could one couple go through so much?

"And then you were shot at a party by some psycho named Manny Ruiz, who you guys had already dealt with before...not like "dealt with, mudered" dealt with like crossed paths. He was..." she trailed off and Maxie filled in. "Cray cray." she said twirling her index finger around her temple. She took over the story telling from then. "Yes, so as Carly said, you got shot and were in a coma and the jerk, (Carly let out an affronted noise for her best friend) broke up with you after you woke up from it because Alexis had just found out she was your mother and she of course laid the guilt on thick."

Sam's head began spinning and she held up a hand to halt the rapid speaking blonde. She closed her eyes, hiding behind her eye lids and her mind try to process that piece of information. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, holding up a hand when Carly went to remind her that she was only to ask questions at the end, "My mother? No, that's not possible. My mother is dead. She died in a fire a long time ago."

Maxie and Carly exchanged another look, not knowing what to say next. Sam began shooting off questions now that she had the chance and the two blonde beauties had taken a breath, "And Courtney is dead? What the hell? And Jason had memory loss? _Again?_ Is that even mentally possible? And while we're on the subject of family," she said jumping back to her mother, "Where is my brother? Has Jason been taking care of him?"

Be sure to check out my new story Obsession, found at Trusted Hearts and . Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Forever Loving You.

Heather


End file.
